Ok, It Went Like This
by teh-saltiest-guy-in-Stormalong
Summary: Wally and Kuki go on their first date. So what happened? Well, that depends on which one you ask...


**I wanted to have this up on V-day, but oh well. This idea came from two friends of mine back home who FINALLY decided to date. I asked my guy friend how it went and got this really (for lack of better word) misogynistic story of how she was all over him and how he was so cool about it. I thought it was hilarious (and complete BS) so I decided to write that story first. Kuki's side of the story is coming up next so watch out for it! R&R!**

* * *

"Hey! That still counts!" the blonde Aussie protested.

"Oh, c'mon! It barely moved." the goggle wearing teen pleaded.

"Nope. You touched the cue ball with your stick and it moved. That's what a shot is." the Aussie clarified.

"Ugh! Watch out, everybody! Sheriff Wally of the Billiards Police is in town!" the annoyed teen complained.

"My table, my rules. C'mon Hoagie you should know that by now." Wally lectured.

"Yeah, yeah. Just take your shot, kangaroo boy." Hoagie said taunting his friend.

With that last remark came a snicker from yet another boy in the dimly lit basement. Wally turned to the third person in the room with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you laughin' at, Lucky?" Wally inquired.

"Nothin', kangaroo boy, just take your shot." Lucky responded.

"Yeah, I'll show you guys 'kangaroo boy'." Wally said in a low growl.

"Get on with it, please. I'd rather not spend the remainder of the evening listening to the lot of you bicker." said the bald British teen.

"You can't rush art, Nigel." the blondie smugly responded.

"I'm not rushing art. I'm rushing your shot." Nigel snapped back.

These four boys had gone on like that for as long as they could remember. At first glance, one would say that they could barely tolerate each other, but that could not be further from the truth. These boys were the closest of friends, and they had been for as long as they could remember, which, surprisingly, wasn't all that far back. They were all 16 years old, but they could not remember much before their 13th birthday. They knew that they were all friends, and that they had been for a long, long time, but they could not remember anything they used to do together. They never really took the time to question it, however. They simply dismissed it as a side affect of growing older.

Every Saturday night, since they were in eighth grade, they would meet in Wally Beatles' basement and shoot pool, play cards, play video games. This night was no exception.

Wally leaned over the pool table and lined his shot up. His long bangs fell lazily over his eyes as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. It did not matter that he could not fully see his white, spherical target. Like a sixth sense, he could take a shot without even looking once he lined it up. He took a deep breath in through his nose and held it in. There it was. _He was ready_. He drew back on his pool cue and began his shot. But his shot was sabotaged half way through when he heard Hoagie call out to him:

"So how did your date with Kuki go, Wally!?"

The tip of Wally's cue stick skipped off the top of the cue ball with a dissatisfying _TINK. _The ivory ball gently spun and traveled no more than an inch and a half from its original spot.

"Thanks for messin' up my shot!" exclaimed a very angry Wally.

"Hey, the ball moved. That's a shot, Wally." Hoagie said with an evil grin.

"Ugh. Yeah, whateva." he heaved.

"So how _did_ that turn out, Wally?" asked Nigel.

"Yeah, dude, you gotta tell us about that." Lucky eagerly said.

"There's probably not a lot to hear, guys. Wally's afraid of girls. HA!" Hoagie said teasing his friend.

There was, however, a half truth to what Hoagie had said. Wally had never had a girlfriend before and had never been on a date for that matter. He was not afraid of girls, but rather he had not met one that sparked his interest. The same was true for Kuki. Although many boys had asked her out, she turned down every single one. Wally and Kuki had always been close. They had never really "officially" dated, but they flirted with each other constantly. Their friends would watch them and tease them both, asking them, "Are you two ever gonna date or what?"

Wally looked at his best friend with a glare at first and then with a smug grimace.

"Oh yeah? Fine. I won't tell you guys then."

"Way to freakin' go, Hoagie!" Lucky scolded.

"Well done, Hoagie! Now he'll never tell us." Nigel said.

"I was only kidding, you guys! C'mon Wally you gotta tell us how it went. Everybody's been waiting for you two to date for, like, ever."

Wally cracked a cool smile and said:

"Ok, it went like this..."

* * *

I got home from school and took a shower. I shot Kuki a text saying that I would be there in about two hours. She said that would be fine 'cuz she had to get all prettied up or whatever girls do before dates. Whatever. No big deal. It just gave me more time to think of how I was gonna empty my wallet in the most romantic way possible.

Carnival? Nah. That wouldn't be very fun. There would be a _ton_ of annoying kids there and she would probably just want me to win her a stupid Rainbow Monkey by playing some dumb game.

Arcade? As much as I would have loved to, I don't think she's into video games all that much.

Dinner? Maybe. I am starving. A good burger would hit the spot. Oh, wait, but what if she wants to go to some cruddy romantic Italian place. I don't have the cash for that...

Movie? There we go. A new slasher flick came out and I'm seeing it, whether she's scared or not. Besides, girls like movies, right? That's where they like to hold hands and trash like that, right? Wait a second, it's pretty _dark_ in the movie theater. And if she's scared, she'll stick to me like glue. The movies is a _great_ idea. Hehehe.

So I made up my mind and threw on some shorts, some random shirt and my orange hoodie. Right as I'm pulling my hoodie over my head, my phone goes off in my pocket. So I frantically flailed around inside my sweatshirt trying to get to my phone. By the time I get one hand free and grab my phone, one arm is through, my head is through but the arm holding my phone isn't. I looked like I was wearing some kind of orange hooded toga.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hi, Wally!" her voice sang out.

"Hey, Kooks. What's up?"

"I'm done getting ready so I'm ready when you are."

_Man, that two hours really flew by._

"Ok, I'm on my way then. See ya."

"Bye bye, Wally!"

I walked out my front door and up to my car. _Thank God I washed the Trans Am yesterday. _I thought. This date had been pretty short notice, so luckily I spent all of my auto-mechanics class detailing it. You know, for an '86 it doesn't look all that bad. I even took the T-tops out because it's been so nice outside lately.

Anyway, I got in and started to drive to her house. Well, this song came on the radio and was like, "Yeah! Sweet song!"

I turned it way up and started head banging to it and I kinda spaced out. I saw Kuki's house on the side of the road and subconsciously I said, "Oh, look it's Kuki's house." Then I remembered we were going on a date and I freaked out 'cuz I was about to pass the place so I slammed the brakes on, skidding and smoking my tires as I did so.

Just. My. Luck. Her dad was outside and saw the whole thing. So, from his perspective, here was this kid in a black sports car, music blaring, who just skidded up to his house to pick up his daughter to take her on a date. _Nice_.

I parked my car and reluctantly walked up her driveway to greet her dad.

"H-hey Mr. Sanban. W-what's goin' on?"

"Hello, Wallabee." He was mad, I could tell.

"So...uh...n-nice weather we're having." I just said that to kill the awkward, silent moment after he gave me a death glare.

"_Hi*_. It has been rather satisfactory as of late."

"Y-yeah...very...uh....satisfactory."

Then, Drool Fest 2010, starring Kuki Sanban came to town. Oh my God, you guys, she was smokin' hot. She wore a super tight green t-shirt, a really short black skirt and her black high-top Chuck Taylors. Her hair was done really nice, too. She actually wore it up, but she still let her bangs down. She wasn't wearing a lot of make up, just enough to make her already gorgeous eyes stand out.

"Kuki, when will you be returning home?" her dad asked her.

She looked at me, gave me these really flirty eyes (right in front of her dad!) and said, "Late, daddy. Don't wait up."

That was my queue to get outta there quick and take her with me.

So we hopped in the car and I started driving.

"So," she said, "what are the plans for tonight?"

"How does a movie sound?"

"Real original, Romeo. Hahahaha!" she said.

"Hey, if you don't like it I could just kick you out my car." I said kidding with her.

"Hey! Don't be a meanie! I was only kidding, Wally. I'd love to go see a movie. Especially with you..."

_Shazam! I. Am. IN!_

"I was kidding, too, Kooks."

* * *

So, were in the movie theater watching this movie. I'm shoveling popcorn into my face watching this crazy psycho killer, well, killing. I'm pretty into it, but then I remembered, 'Duh! I'm on a date!'

I looked over at her and she was absolutely horrified. Her eyes were huge and worried. Her hands were fists and covered her face up to under her nose. _Perfect_.

So what do I do? I reach around, put my arm around her and pull her close to me. I didn't even do the "yawn" or nothin'. She was like butter. She just melted into me. She laid her head on my shoulder and put both arms around me.

This goes on for a bit and then, all of the sudden, she picks her head up, looks at me and says:

"This is getting a little too scary for me, Wally. I don't know if I can watch anymore."

Being the gentleman that I am (aka I didn't want to ruin any chance I may have had with her) I offered:

"Well, that's ok. We can go if you want."

"No, I still wanna sit through the movie. I just don't wanna watch it."

_What? That makes no sense. Unless...play it cool Wallabee._

"Well then," I asked, "what do you wanna do?"

She looked down at the floor and slowly said trying _way _too hard to sound innocent:

"Oh, I don't know..."

_Yep. She wants me._

I put my finger under her chin and gently turned her head to face me. I went in towards her, ever so slowly, until she closed her eyes. Then, I felt her soft lips press against mine. She shivered in my arms as our lips met. I could feel her exhale out her nose on my cheek. Her breath was slow but deep. Then we separated and we sat there staring into each others' eyes. Her eyes were nothing short of stunning. She looked so beautiful in that movie theater, with the silver light flickering upon her face. Then she kissed me. It was shorter this time, almost as if it were some kind of signature. Then she cuddled up close to me again and the merciless rampage of the psycho killer didn't seem to affect her all that much anymore.

* * *

So, I drove her home after the movie and parked in her drive way. It was pitch black by this point. A moonless night with just the stars and the glow of my CD Deck to light the inside of my car.

"So, did you have a good time, too, Kuki?"

"Y-Yes, W-wally. I h-had a great t-time."

"Are you cold? Why didn't you tell me?"

I took my hoodie off and gave it to her. She put it on lightning quick.

"Awww. You're giving me your favorite hoodie to wear? You're so sweet."

_Yeah, I am a pretty awesome guy, aren't I?_

"It's ok, I'll just wear another one."

She put her hand up to my cheek and stroked it with her thumb. Then, she slid her hand to the back of my head and _WHAM! _Full. Blown. Make-out.

We must've carried on like that for an hour, or at least it felt like it. Either way, the inside of my car was trashed by the time she decided to stop kissing me. Totally worth it.

"Hey since you got my favorite hoodie, Don't I get something in return?"

"Hmmm. Oh! I know!"

She put her hands behind her head and let her hair down. In her hands was a green ribbon she used to put it up with. She held my hand out and tied it onto my wrist in a girly bow. I was in no mood to care just how it was tied.

"There! Now other girls will know you're mine. Hehehe"

"I guess they will."

"Goodnight, Wally."

"Night, Kuki."

And with that she got out, walked to her front door, blew me a kiss, and walked inside.

* * *

Wally's three friends just stared at him, their mouths gaping in awe.

"That has gotta be the best date ever, dude." said Lucky.

"That was pretty awesome, Wally." said Nigel.

"That kicks the crap out of my date with Abby..." said Hoagie.

"What did you guys do?" Wally asked.

"She watched me enter, and win, a chilli-dog eating contest."

* * *

***When Kuki's Dad said "Hi" I meant the Japanese word for "yes". So what'd ya think? Remember there are two sides to this story, so watch out for Kuki's side! Until then! Take 'er Easy!**

**~~0-l-) **


End file.
